La chica que conocí
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: No todo salió como debía haber salido, hace diez años. Lo corrobora el que Ranma trabaje hoy como modelo publicitaria. Hoy, sólo las maldiciones de agua siguen siendo como antes, o peor que antes. Y a situaciones desesperadas, ¿qué medidas cabe esperar?


**La Chica que Conocí**

Por McKinley Morganfield  
Versión castellana de Miguel García

**-o-**

Sonreí y puse empeño en estar bonita para la cámara. El fotógrafo  
era uno de esos que no calificaron para la escuela de arte, que  
nunca llegaron a las galerías, y que ahora ven a la fotografía  
comercial como su medio de expresión. Por mí no habría problema,  
salvo que este creador por lo visto creía necesario tomar cientos  
de fotografías idénticas antes de llegar a la perfecta. Me había  
pasado ya tres horas en un traje de baño amarillo y esnórquel,  
tratando de exudar entusiasmo ante la cámara, sosteniéndome una  
lata de Vita Uno, la nueva bebida deportiva con doce vitaminas y  
minerales, contra la cara. El fotógrafo hizo un alto en la sesión,  
al quedársele la cámara sin rollo.

--¡Ranma! --exclamó--. ¡Tú, como rostro de la marca, tienes que  
estar más que contenta, más que sonreír todo el rato! ¡Tienes que  
poseer una cierta mística, una cosa especial!

Lo escuché hablar, aunque no terminé de entender adónde quería  
llegar.

--¿A ver, cómo es eso? ¿Qué debería hacer? --pregunté, sonriendo.  
Una estudiante en práctica me roció con agua, para mantenerme  
con aspecto de recién salida del océano. Otra me sacudió la arena  
de las piernas.

--Haz algo fuera de lo común --insistió.

Reanudamos la sesión. Le abrí unos ojos inmensos a la cámara.  
Meneé los hombros, como jugando. Hasta asumí algunas poses  
de karate. El fotógrafo no tomaba fotos.

--No, no, no --insistió.

Sin parar de sonreír, yo intentaba idear algo que le pudiera  
parecer interesante. Era frustrante. Ya sospechaba, a esas  
alturas, que el tipo no iba a quedar contento con nada.

De repente, doblando la esquina, una mujer vino acercándose  
hacia el set. La vi con el rabillo del ojo, y de pronto la miré sin  
poder creer lo que veía. La boca se me abrió, en un estado de  
conmoción. No podía creer que ella hubiera vuelto. No la veía  
desde hacía casi diez años...

--¡Perfecto! --exclamó el fotógrafo, tomando foto tras foto. Volví  
de sopetón a mis cinco sentidos y miré al fotógrafo, con cara de  
no entender. El tipo había parado la sesión--. Ahí sí que te salió  
insuperable. Magnífica la sesión, Ranma. Dejémosla aquí por hoy.

Le di unas escuetas gracias antes de echar a correr en dirección a  
la mujer.

--¿Akane? --pregunté. Sabía quién era, pero no sabía qué pensar.  
Sonreí, tanto por la sorpresa como por todo lo demás.

--Ranma, tanto tiempo sin verte --contestó ella, con voz reposada.

Mirándola, me pregunté si siempre había sido así de estupenda. Me  
apresuré a pensar que no: de haber tenido ella una facha así, jamás  
podría haberme ido de Nerima. Parecía atlética y lozana, y tenía un  
cuerpo de aspecto sensual. Llevaba ropa muy elegante, que le daba  
una presencia distinguida y profesional.

--Te veo muy bien --no pude evitar mirarla bien mirada. Ella sonrió,  
impávida.

--Y yo te veo femenina --devolvió. Supe que el efecto deseado era  
hacerme sentir bochorno.

--Soy la nueva modelo oficial. Con algo hay que pagar las cuentas  
--dije con la mayor naturalidad que pude. Descubrí de pronto que  
no quería hablar con ella.

Me siguió al vestidor, donde me sequé y me puse rápidamente un  
vestido de verano. Me apronté a irme. Akane me siguió.

--Tus papás siempre estuvieron pendientes de en qué estabas  
--dijo--, y hablaban de ti todos los días.

--¿En serio? Qué raro, no llaman nunca --contesté, amargamente.

--Eran demasiado orgullosos --contestó.

Pensé en eso, y en que yo también era demasiado orgulloso  
como para llamarlos. No sentí culpa. Ella continuó.

--En realidad, por ellos vengo a verte.

--¿Qué? --pregunté.

--Murieron hace muy poco. En un accidente de auto. Tu padre  
había estado bebiendo...

--Qué horror --dije.

Y lo era, sí, pero lo sentía en cierto modo remoto, como si acabara  
de enterarme en las noticias de la muerte de un pobre tipo que  
no conocía. Hacía años que había borrado de mi vida a mis papás,  
y saber de su muerte me importó poco.

--Le dejaron el dojo a la Escuela de Artes Marciales Nabiki, pero la  
mayor parte del testamento está dirigida a ti.

--¿Y qué dice? --pregunté. Dejé de caminar.

--No sé, mi padre y nuestro abogado son los únicos que lo leyeron.  
Pero me imagino que se te pide que aceptarlo en el dojo de Todo  
Vale. Yo vine a hacerte la invitación, para que vengas y oigas la  
lectura del testamento.

--Bastaba con que me buscaras en la guía y me llamaras, ¿no?

--Dudaba que vinieras.

**-o-**

El dojo parecía una versión ideal de lo que yo recordaba. De  
inmediato me impresionó lo limpio que estaba todo, lo prístino,  
que hacía al dojo semejar una atracción de museo del siglo 16.  
Las paredes del dojo ya no eran un parcheado de tablas tapando  
hoyos, sino que tenían un aspecto fuerte y permanente. Afuera, un  
letrero de pintura reluciente decía "Nabiki Tendo. Artes Marciales  
Todo Vale". Entré al dojo. Nabiki guiaba a un grupo de alumnos en  
la ejecución de un kata. Me sorprendió lo avanzado del kata para  
la edad tan temprana de los alumnos. Nabiki advirtió mi presencia,  
pero no se volvió hacia mí hasta que el kata estuvo terminado.

--Jóvenes, jóvenes --exclamó. Me estaba presentando. Me quedé ahí,  
abochornado--. Les presento a Ranma Saotome, Mejor Artista Marcial  
de Todo Vale del Mundo. Ella iba a ser, en algún momento, la sensei  
del dojo, no yo. Ahora --Hizo un alto, e hizo como quien sostiene  
una lata, mirando hacia el lado--, es la modelo oficial de Vita Uno.

Nabiki sonrió, pero los pupilos parecían genuinamente impresionados.  
Vita Uno estaba usando mis fotos con esnórquel como centro de  
una campaña publicitaria descomunal, y era muy posible que los  
niños hubieran visto los anuncios por toda la ciudad.

Luego, sin mediar advertencia, Nabiki me tiró un puñetazo a la  
cara. Por reflejo, bloqueé el golpe con el antebrazo, y devolví  
con un izquierdazo. Ella bloqueó, pero conseguí impulsarme en  
el brazo con que bloqueó, dando una voltereta por sobre ella.  
Teniéndola aún sorprendida, le di dos _jabs_ de boxeo, luego le tiré  
un derechazo recto al pecho. Ella cayó al suelo, rodó alejándose  
del golpe, terminando en pie, y sonrió. Los alumnos aplaudieron.

--Esas técnicas no las van a aprender hasta mucho después  
--dijo--. Por ahora, quiero que repitan diez veces el último kata  
que hicimos.

Cuando terminó de dirigirse a los alumnos, vino hasta mí y me dio  
un abrazo:

--Por Dios, no pensaba que te volvería a ver. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

--Fue duro al principio, un tiempo, pero, la verdad, las cosas ya  
van repuntando. Me instalé en Tokio otra vez, y vivo con Ukyo...  
--Hice un alto, no queriendo ahondar en ese tema--. Pero bueno,  
a decir verdad, me sorprende un poco verte encargada del dojo.  
Siempre pensé que iba a ser Akane.

Nabiki se rió:

--Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero así salieron las cosas. Primero me  
encargué del funcionamiento, y después me metí en los ejercicios,  
y al final me cayó en las manos. --Nabiki miró la puerta--. Ya  
casi termina esta clase. No me cabe duda de que el resto de la  
familia está esperando afuera, listos para leer el testamento.  
Todos andan bastante aprensivos con todo esto.

--Yo ando el doble de aprensivo --contesté, tratando de tomar  
el asunto a la ligera. A decir verdad, quería salir pronto de aquel  
desbarajuste. La simpatía de Nabiki era genuina, pero esta era  
una parte de mi vida que yo quería mantener clausurada.

--Puede que esta reunión no sea muy simpática, Ranma. Yo en  
esos tiempos vivía en mi mundo, y no me metí en todo el lío ese.  
Y me fascina ser la dueña del dojo. Pero créeme, los demás de  
la familia jamás perdonaron el que te hayas ido.

Tuvo que atender la clase, luego intercambiando una reverencia  
con los alumnos para cerrar la práctica. Tan pronto como los niños  
salieron del dojo, entró el resto de la familia. Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi  
y Akane. Para no haberlos visto en casi diez años, no parecían muy  
distintos. Soun entró primero, con el pelo entrecano. Me hizo una  
seña leve con la cabeza, y se arrodilló al extremo del dojo, junto a  
un altar. Lo siguió Kasumi. Estaba más subida de peso, y era obvio  
que trataba de ignorar mi presencia. Parecía enojada por el solo  
hecho de tener que estar entre las mismas cuatro paredes que yo.  
Akane entró con gran soltura, sin dar señas de advertir mi presencia.  
Estaba tan atractiva como antes. Nabiki me vio mirándola y sonrió,  
caminando conmigo en dirección a los demás. Nos arrodillamos, y  
miré a Soun, que sacaba el testamento. Empezó a leerlo con voz  
desabrida.

--Última voluntad y testamento de Genma y Nodoka Saotome:  
Nosotros, en nuestro amor de padres, sólo quisimos lo mejor  
para nuestro hijo. Con tal fin dedicamos nuestras vidas a  
convertirlo en el mejor artista marcial que le era dado ser. En  
cambio, a los diecisiete años de edad, él optó por hacer caso  
omiso de sus obligaciones filiales, y huyó a un país extranjero,  
abandonando a su prometida. No sentimos sino vergüenza por...

**-o-**

Me volví caminando a donde vivía con Ukyo, para ejercitar.  
La vieja espada de la familia colgaba en mi mano; era la única  
herencia u objeto de valor que me había tocado en el testamento.  
Era, supuestamente, un recuerdo de cuando nuestra familia  
todavía era samurai, aunque no recordaba haberla visto cuando  
niño. Akane iba caminando a mi lado. Aquello no me gustaba.

--Te tocó pesada la cosa allá dentro --ofreció.

--Dejé de escuchar después de las primeras páginas de insultos.

Akane estuvo callada un instante.

--¿Sabes algo? --dijo--, si no hubieras sido tú el que huyó, me  
habría ido yo.

No la miré. --Déjate de bromas. Hubieras seguido con el matrimonio.  
Cada vez que yo perdía el conocimiento, me decías que me querías.

--Puedes creer eso si tú quieres. Pero por ningún motivo me hubiera  
casado contigo.

--Bueno, si tú lo dices... Ahora qué más da. --Me di cuenta de que  
ella quería aguijonearme, y yo no quería seguirle el juego.

--Eras demasiado grotesco. Lo único que hacías era pelear con la  
gente y convertirte en mujer.

Eso ya era maldad:

--¡Y por qué carajo crees que me fui! ¡Era mi familia la que me  
estaba convirtiendo en una cosa grotesca, en una fantasía del kung  
fu o quién sabe qué! --Me descubrí gritando y conté deliberadamente  
hasta diez. Detesto salirme de quicio. Continué, despacio--. Y yo no  
era eso. No quería ser eso. Y me fui. Me gusta pensar que ahora soy  
más normal.

--¿Y entonces por qué te andas paseando como mujer siempre?

De no haber estado cuidándome, me habría enojado. En vez de  
eso, tomé a Akane de la mano y la llevé al _onsen_ que estaba un  
poco más adelante de donde estábamos. Le tiré a la señora dinero  
más que suficiente para cubrir un baño caliente para Akane y uno  
para mí. Tomando la toalla, me saqué la ropa a tirones, la dejé en  
el casillero, y me lavé bien rápido con agua helada. Me volví a mirar  
a Akane, que se apresuraba en seguirme el paso, entre protesta y  
protesta.

--No tienes para qué convertirte en hombre ahora, ni estarme  
demostrando nada... --decía ella. Así y todo, me siguió a la sala  
de baño, donde unos pocos bañistas de media tarde y turistas  
se relajaban. Con unos ojos enormes, me miró entrar al estanque  
de agua caliente.

No pasó nada.

--¿Estás... trabado así? --preguntó. Se metió al baño junto a  
mí--. ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó.

Miré el agua:

--Hace unos años, me di cuenta de que el agua caliente del baño  
ya no alcanzaba. De que no me podía transformar sin el agua  
prácticamente hirviendo. Casi me quemaba cada vez, y así y todo,  
llevaba unos segundos para que pasara algo.

--¿O sea que ya no te puedes transformar?

--Depende. En este momento, no hay caso. Pero hay días en  
los que me puedo convertir sin ningún problema, igual que  
antes. O casi igual que antes. No hace falta mucho para volver  
a convertirme en mujer, unas gotas y listo. O pongamos que estoy  
como a un metro de un vaso de agua, y me transformo. A veces  
con solo pensar en agua basta para volver a convertirme en mujer.

--¿Y qué piensas hacer? --me preguntó.

--No sé. --Callé un momento--. Aprender a vivir con esto, me  
imagino.

La miré, y la desnudez de ella me golpeó de repente. Dí un  
cierto respingo, y ella se dio cuenta. Sonrió, pero hice como si  
ella no hubiera percibido nada. Hablamos de trivialidades, cosas  
pedestres, durante el resto del baño, poniéndonos al corriente  
de la vida del otro, y me sorprendió lo cambiada que estaba.  
Me había estado aprontando seriamente para odiarla y no volver  
a hablarle jamás, pero su personalidad, si bien no se había  
dulcificado del todo, se había hecho más apacible y más grata.  
Pero todavía podía ser de ciertas ideas fijas, y mostrar la pasión  
que yo recordaba de hacía tanto tiempo. Era un placer hablar con  
ella. Al marcharnos del onsen, me encontré todavía conversando.

--Tenemos que vernos, algún otro día --dijo ella por último. Tenía  
que irse en dicho momento, a hacer algún trámite.

--Akane, estoy viviendo con Ukyo...

Ella sonrió:

--A tomar un café o algo así, nada más. A lo mejor nos podemos  
juntar en el restorán de ella. Ah, Ranma, una cosa...

--¿Dime?

--Te mentí. Jamás hubiera huido de ti, en ese entonces.

Se hizo más adelante y, tomándome por sorpresa, me dio un  
beso ligero en los labios. Se rió.

--No quería pasarme toda la vida sin darte ni un solo beso  
--dijo--. Te llamo algún día de la próxima semana.

Echó a correr, casi como colegiala.

**-o-**

El problema de mis peleas con Ukyo es que no somos capaces de  
escondernos nada, no somos capaces de hacernos daño, y los dos  
lo sabemos. El asunto se vuelve rápidamente un listado mutuo de  
las mismas quejas de las que nos hemos quejado antes.

--No deberías juntarte con ella, Ranma --me dijo, mirándome desde  
detrás de sus lentes y gorra de chef--. Es obvio que anda detrás  
tuyo. Además, de sobra está recordarte todo lo que te ha costado  
dejar atrás esa parte de tu vida. La verdad, ni siquiera entiendo  
por qué podrías tener ganas de volver a encontrarte con ella.

--Estás celosa porque me dio un beso.

--Sí, estoy celosa. ¿Tú no lo estarías? Ya llevamos cinco años  
viviendo juntos. Lo nuestro es exclusivo.

--Claro, y esa exclusividad es la que me tiene sin tocar nada la  
mitad del tiempo --me quejé. En realidad, estaba pegado como  
mujer nueve días de cada diez.

--No soy lesbiana, Ranma. No me voy a casar con una mujer.  
Tampoco pienso besar a una mujer, tal como tú no besarías a un  
hombre. Sabes que te quiero, pero de rarezas ya nos basta con...

Era una ridiculez. Me alegré de que sonara el teléfono y que  
interrumpiera nuestra discusión.

--¿Diga? --pregunté.

--Ranma, encuéntrate conmigo en la estatua de Hachiko lo antes  
posible. Se trata de tu maldición.

No tuve para qué preguntar quién era; reconocía la voz de Akane.  
Continuó:

--Creo que encontré una cura.

**-o-**

Vi a Akane junto a la estatua; estaba ocupada ignorando a un tipo  
que trataba de conquistarla a punta de labia. Con ese físico, con  
la forma en que iba vestida, me habría sorprendido que no se le  
acercaran los donjuanes. Se acercó al verme.

--Ranma, cómo me alegro de que vinieras.

--Por supuesto que iba venir, si me das un mensaje como ése.

Yo estaba genuinamente entusiasmado, y sonreía como idiota.  
Ella sonrió también.

--Bueno, ojalá esto te sirva. Tiene que ver con el testamento de  
tu padre.

--¿Lo que oí el fin de semana pasado, dices?

--No. Había más. Algo que era privado, para mi padre y para  
Nabiki.

--¿Y te lo dijeron? --pregunté.

--Mi papá dejó el testamento en su cuarto, y me entró la  
curiosidad, y bueno... --Hizo un alto.

--¿Qué decía?

--Tu padre tenía una cura.

--¿Una cura? --pregunté. Estaba estupefacto. Jamás había sabido  
nada de eso.

--Tal parece. Alcanza para una sola persona, pero nunca la usó.  
Por lo que decía el testamento, me da la impresión de que Shampoo  
te la envió. Pero ella no sabía que te habías ido, y la hizo enviar al  
dojo.

--¿Y qué pasó con la cura? --pregunté.

--No sé. La tiene Nabiki, y con ella no me llevo muy bien que  
digamos.

Hizo un alto. Estábamos al lado de una máquina expendedora,  
y Akane puso dinero para una lata. Sacó la lata, y metió dinero  
para una segunda, que me entregó a mí. Era de Vita Uno. En  
cada lata venía la imagen mía haciendo esnórquel en traje de  
baño.

--Bien mirado, tienes suerte de haber entrado con Vita Uno.  
Es bien rica esta cosa, se va a vender como pan caliente.

--No sé --dije--. No soy muy de bebidas deportivas. Prefiero  
tomar agua antes que algo dulce cuando hago ejercicio.

--¿Eres la modelo oficial y nunca la has probado? --preguntó, en  
tono de broma--. Pruébala, te vas a sorprender.

Abrí la lata y me eché un trago. Era más refrescante de lo que  
uno podría haber creído posible, y eso que no tenía ni sed.  
Quedaba un dejo en la boca, además, un gusto muy sutil a frutos  
rojos y trigo.

--Es bien rica --dije, genuinamente impresionado--. Digo, no soy  
de tomar bebidas deportivas, pero esto es otra cosa, esto se puede  
tomar. De verdad es bien rica.

--Y tiene doce vitaminas y minerales esenciales --añadió ella, con  
tono de chiste.

--Eso, hasta se siente un poquito de efecto, como de energía --Me  
había acabado la lata. Casi me daban ganas de comprarme otra.

--¿O sea que estás contento de ser la modelo oficial? --preguntó  
ella.

--Es un trabajo y punto, y el producto para el que modele no me  
importa mucho --contesté.

Y decía la verdad, pero lo que ella había dicho sí explicaba  
algunas cosas. La empresa hablaba de un contrato exclusivo de  
modelaje, y había otra sesión de fotos fijada para la semana  
entrante. Me daba cuenta de por qué metían la publicidad con  
tanto ímpetu. Esta cosa iba a llegar más lejos que la Coca-Cola.  
Akane me interrumpió las ideas.

--Eso va a tener que acabar, cuando tengas la cura. No creo que  
quieran a un hombre en traje de baño amarillo.

No dudé ni un segundo:

--Me tiene sin ningún cuidado, si es que me puedo quitar esta  
maldición.

--Vas a tener que hablar con Nabiki para tenerla --dijo ella,  
volviendo al tema.

--¿Ah?

--Nabiki es la encargada del dojo, y la cura le fue legada al dojo.

--¿No se la puedes pedir tú?

--Sabes que no. Sería demasiado sospechoso... A fin de cuentas,  
yo no soy la que necesita la cura. Vas a tener que pedírsela tú.

--No debería haber problema. No veo que ella me tenga tirria ni  
nada.

Akane calló un momento. --No creo que sea tan fácil. La cura  
ahora pertenece al dojo. Y tú no.

--¿Dices que tengo que convencerla, o algo así?

--Tal vez. Y puede que se la tengas que quitar.

Miré a Akane, desconfiando. --¿Y por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Por  
qué quitarle algo a tu propia hermana, a tu propia familia?

Akane volvió la cabeza, despacio, para mirarme. Era bellísima, su  
pelo largo atado con una cinta blanca.

--Porque no me quiero casar con una mujer --dijo.

Me di cuenta de qué hablaba, pero antes de poder decirle nada,  
ella me estaba besando. Y yo correspondía el beso.

**-o-**

Me hallaba en la cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido con  
Akane. No había pasado de ahí. Pero podría haber pasado. Hay  
veces en que uno está hablando con una mujer, y uno sabe que  
puede encamarse con ella si usa el don de la palabra, si no se porta  
como tarado, y eso mismo había sentido con Akane. Pero estábamos  
recién entusiasmándonos cuando me di cuenta de que no quería  
traicionar lo que tenía con Ukyo.

Ukyo estaba a mi lado en la cama. Yo estaba en mi cuerpo de  
hombre. Nos gusta pasar un rato de intimidad cuando no estoy  
pegado como mujer. Uno de sus empleados estaba en el piso de  
abajo, atendiendo el restorán.

--¿Ukyo?

--¿Qué?

--Quiero hablarte de Akane.

--¿Qué pasa con ella? --preguntó.

Me callé un momento. No quería guardarle secretos, y nunca  
antes le había mentido, pero no pude decírselo.

--Eh, nada --dije, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella me sonrió. Me  
sentí culpable. Sabía que si se lo contaba todo se iba a enojar,  
pero nada trágico. Se iba a enojar de verdad, eso sí, si yo no  
aceptaba dejar de ver a Akane. Y por mucho que detestara  
admitirlo, yo quería volver a verla. Decidí hablarle de otra  
cosa.

--Bueno --continué--, no sé si es una idiotez o no, pero ella me  
dice que mi padre tenía una cura para mi maldición. Que él nunca  
la usó, pero que se la legó al dojo, y que yo podría conseguirla  
hablando con Nabiki.

--¿Y le creíste? --preguntó Ukyo. Calló unos segundos. Sé que  
odiaba sonar tan negativa--. Hemos buscado por tantas otras  
partes, Ranma, y ninguna ha resultado. Yo creo que Akane está  
usando esto como alguna de especie de maquinación. Si hasta  
ella misma admite que nunca se olvidó de ti.

--¿Entonces por qué esta maquinación? Akane no dice que ella  
tenga la cura. Con la que tengo que hablar es con Nabiki, y Akane  
ya no se lleva bien con ella.

Ukyo sacudió la cabeza. --Tú decides, pero ya llevas tanto tiempo  
huyendo de tu pasado. No entiendo por qué estás tan deseoso de  
volver a tener que ver con los Tendo, por el más mínimo rumor de  
una cura.

Me volví hacia Ukyo y la miré a los ojos:

--Tú sabes cuánto significaría la cura para mí. Y sabes cuánto  
significas tú para mí, Ukyo. --Rodé y me puse encima de ella, sin  
dejar de besarla.

**-o-**

Nabiki estaba sola en el dojo, entrenando. La miré. Tenía  
bastante talento. Tal vez no tan hábil en el Todo Vale como yo  
lo había sido, pero por cierto que mucho mejor de lo que yo era  
ahora.

--Debes pasártela practicando --alenté.

--Eso --dijo ella--. Pareciera que estoy todo el santo día o  
enseñando o practicando.

Me reí. --Y tú que estabas siempre tan metida en cosas  
comerciales.

Ella se rió de vuelta. --Sigo un poco en eso, yo creo. Tengo el  
dojo funcionando con un margen de utilidades del por ciento.  
¿Tú todavía practicas, Ranma?

--¿Yo? No mucho. Al menos no el Todo Vale, en todo caso. Boxeo  
sí entreno, un poco. Por el ejercicio.

--¿Boxeo? --preguntó ella, con recelo.

--Eso, como Mike Tyson y cuanta cosa.

--No patean, ni se mueven mucho. Están ahí parados y tiran  
puñetazos. Eso es una limitación, como si te amarraras un brazo  
a la espalda.

Sonreí. --Eso pensaba yo, pero cambié de opinión. Deberías  
intentar alguna vez.

--Tal vez --dijo--. Si tanto te gusta. En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

--Nada del otro mundo... --Hice una pausa. No quería mencionar  
a Akane, de modo que ya había pensado un poquito lo que iba a  
decir--. Se trata de algo que Shampoo me contó, justo antes de  
que me fuera. Me dijo que había una cura para la maldición, y que  
era posible que la enviara acá.

--¿Eso dijo? --preguntó Nabiki, mirando hacia el rincón del dojo.  
En realidad, Shampoo se había ido un día y punto, sin decir nada,  
pero Nabiki no tenía modo de saber eso.

--Sí, eso me dijo. Yo sé que ustedes me hubieran entregado  
cualquier cura, de haberla, o yo ya me habría enterado de alguna  
manera. --Ella asintió, y miró hacia el rincón del dojo--. Pero, ¿me  
preguntaba si ella ha enviado algo? ¿Alguna vez volvió a pasar  
por aquí? ¿Dio al menos algún aviso de si la cura funcionaba o no?

Nabiki parecía nerviosa. --No sé nada de eso. De haber algo, te lo  
hubiéramos dicho.

--Es que quería asegurarme, eso es todo. Tú me entiendes, no me  
estaba llevando bien con mi familia, y si hubiera sido algo así como  
"falsa alarma", me imaginé que la familia no me hubiera dicho nada.  
Pero me gustaría saberlo a ciencia cierta.

--Pues... --Se calló un momento, y miró el rincón--. No que yo sepa.  
Le puedo preguntar a mi padre...

Odié hacerlo, pero noqueé a Nabiki de una trompada. No más fuerte  
de lo necesario, pero lo suficiente para procurar que se desmayara  
en el acto. Se desplomó al suelo, y fui a ver el rincón que ella tanto  
miraba.

Parecía igual que cualquier otro punto del dojo. Di unos cuantos  
golpecitos a las paredes, atento a cualquier sonido extraño, como  
si hubiera sabido lo que hacía. Nada. Frustrado, atravesé una  
tabla de un puñetazo, sacando un pedazo. Metiendo los dedos por  
el boquete, tiré de la tabla, hasta revelar el armazón interno. Solo  
lo hice con unas pocas tablas más antes de dar con lo que, supuse,  
era el botín: un cristal negro, que parecía brillar con reflejos  
turquesa. Me lo metí al bolsillo y eché a correr.

**-o-**

El local estaba vacío, salvo por Ukyo y por mí. Esperábamos a  
Akane. Había avisado que nos diría cómo funcionaba el cristal.  
La piedra no venía con folleto de instrucciones, y por cierto que  
no podía preguntarle a Nabiki. Al parecer, a los _New Age_ les  
gusta hacer collares con cristales, pero eso ya lo habíamos  
intentado, y no pareció surtir efecto alguno. Ukyo tenía cierta  
noción de que los cristales podían molerse hasta hacer una  
especie de polvo, pero este no lo podíamos machacar a tontas  
y a locas. Habíamos intentado todo lo que a uno se le pudiera  
ocurrir, pero, ¿qué se espera que uno haga con un cristal?

Ukyo lo examinaba.

--Parece ser alguna joya muy elaborada, o algo así --dijo,  
aportando bastante poco--. ¿Cuándo crees que llegue Akane,  
en todo caso?

Ya llevábamos más de una hora esperando; Akane no había  
sido muy específica en sus planes. Y, claro está, Akane entró  
a la estancia en ese preciso momento.

--Parece que Nabiki está molesta, Ranma --dijo Akane, muy  
suelta de cuerpo, sin siquiera saludarme--. No dice nada del  
asunto, claro, pero me doy cuenta.

--Me siento pésimo por lo que hice. Ojalá no haya quedado  
con alguna herida.

--No. Al menos no tenía ningún parche.

Akane avanzó hacia mí. Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda,  
descansándolas en su cinturón.

--Bueno y, ¿me puedes decir qué hacer con el cristal este?  
--pregunté--. ¿Cómo me puede ayudar?

--Déjame verlo y te muestro --dijo Akane.

Le hice una seña a Ukyo de que le pasara el cristal. Ukyo no  
se movió.

--A ver, dinos --dijo Ukyo--. No tienes para qué tomarlo. --Bajó  
los párpados a la mitad, y no parecía contenta de ver a Akane.

--Tengo que demostrarlo --repitió Akane--. No es tan simple.

Ukyo no se lo tragaba. Sujetó firmemente el cristal, y se limitó a  
mirar a Akane con rabia. Me sorprendió la actitud de Ukyo, pero  
me sorprendió mucho más lo que pasó después. De detrás del  
cinturón, Akane sacó una pistola. Era la primera pistola que veía  
en mi vida, ¡y estaba apuntada a Ukyo!

--Entrégame el cristal --dijo en voz categórica.

--¿Te volviste loca o qué? --le pregunté a Akane. No supe qué  
más decir.

La vi retroceder un poco para entreabrir la puerta. Entró un  
cerdo pequeño. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Era Ryoga.

**-o-**

Estaba enrabiado a más no poder, no fui capaz de hacer nada, y  
el único culpable era yo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil, de fiarme de  
Akane en todo esto? Casi deseaba que Ukyo me hubiera mosqueado,  
recordándome que siempre me había dicho que Akane no se traía  
nada bueno entre manos. Al menos hubiera podido gritarle que se  
callara. En cambio, estoy más resentido que el carajo, sin nadie  
con quién desquitarme, y tengo que estar sonriendo en plena sesión  
de fotos.

--Sonríe, Ranma. Sonríe grande. --El fotógrafo me gritaba  
indicaciones--. Estás jugando badminton, la estás pasando bien.  
Esto no te enoja.

Intenté sonreír, pero salía patentemente falso. Perdí la  
compostura, y le solté un gruñido a la cámara.

--No veo para qué seguir con el badminton --dijo el fotógrafo--.  
Hagamos un cambio de traje... ¿dijiste que practicabas boxeo?

Asentí, y me cambié de atuendo; me puese una cosa azul  
pegada al cuerpo. No podía concebir que alguien fuera a boxear  
usando algo semejante.

--¡Pon cara de enojada! ¡De enojada! --exclamó el virtuoso.

No me hizo falta mucho incentivo. Repetí jab tras jab, siguiéndolos  
con un cruzado, luego con un gancho. Sabía que era más de lo que  
hacía falta para la sesión, pero empecé a sacar mis mejores ataques,  
combinaciones de cinco y siete golpes. Nada de linduras; había  
fuerza a montones detrás de mis puñetazos. De haberse atravesado  
alguien, no habría quedado en pie.

--¡Así! ¡Así! --clamó el fotógrafo. Estaba a apenas un par de metros  
de mí, y tomaba acercamientos de mi cara mientras yo sudaba  
de lo lindo, vapuleando al aire. Retrocedió para tomar unas fotos  
más. Repetí el número con aikido, karate, béisbol, fútbol, y hasta  
una que otra toma humorística de sumo, y hacia el final del día  
había sido no sólo una sesión magnífica, sino una prueba física de  
antología. Hasta me sentía mejor con todo. Tenía sed, de modo que  
al bajar las escaleras, me compré una Vita Uno. Para ser bebida  
deportiva, era bien rica.

**-o-**

Al otro día, Ukyo no estaba tan alborotada como es costumbre  
cuando no estoy pegado como mujer.

--Ranma, no puedo --dijo, tristemente.

--¿Por qué no? --pregunté--. ¿Es por lo de ayer, por lo que hizo  
Akane? Ukyo, yo no voy a dejar que eso pase otra vez.

--No, no es eso... --Ukyo calló un momento--. Bueno, sí, tal vez es  
eso. Ranma, la maldición no hace más que empeorársete. Primero  
te quedabas trabado algunas veces, y no era tan malo, pero ahora  
estás trabado casi siempre. Y no creo que vaya a haber una cura.

--¡No estoy trabado ahora! --protesté. Podía ver adónde iba esto.  
Ella continuó, sin darse por aludida.

--¡No me conformo con tener novio un día, semana por medio,  
y el resto del tiempo vivir con la modelo de Vita Uno! --gritó,  
sorprendiéndome--. ¡Acabo de cumplir veintisiete, Ranma, y  
quiero algo más serio que un amigo puertas adentro!

--Pero y, ¿qué esperas que haga yo? --me quejé.

--¡No me preguntes eso! Ya lo sé, ya sé que no puedes hacer nada.  
Ojalá pudieras. Por eso me he quedado contigo tanto tiempo.

--Lo haces parecer un acto de misericordia --exclamé--. ¡Como si  
me tuvieras lástima!

--¡Es que así es! ¡Me da lástima que la maldición haya sucedido, y  
que te tenga atrapado! ¡Me da lástima porque no podemos estar  
juntos! ¡Pero yo tengo que vivir con un hombre, y tú tienes que,  
qué se yo, buscarte una lesbiana o algo por el estilo!

Se detuvo. Se había puesto a llorar, y me abrazó. No supe qué  
hacer. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

--¡Maldito seas, Ranma Saotome! --dijo una voz conocida. Miré en  
dirección a esta y vi a Ryoga, que tenía los ojos clavados en mí.  
Debía haber usado la cura, y estaba en su forma humana--. Ya  
es imperdonable que golpearas a la hermana de Akane. ¿Y ahora  
haces llorar a Ukyo? Sigues siendo la escoria humana que siempre  
he repudiado. Y ahora, ¡entrégame la espada!

--¿Qu...? --pregunté. No sabía de qué hablaba cuando mencionó  
la espada. Sólo entonces me acordé de que el testamento de mis  
padres me había dejado la katana esa, una especie de espada  
samurai antigua. No me había tomado aún el tiempo de decidir si  
venderla o tirarla, pero así y todo, por cierto que no se la iba a  
entregar a Ryoga sin oponer resistencia.

--Llévatela, si crees que me la puedes quitar --contesté.

Tengo que estar agradecido de dos cosas. La primera es que yo  
haya estado como hombre cuando Ryoga entró al departamento.  
Ryoga tenía fuerza. Con su primera patada, con su primer puñetazo,  
me di cuenta de que él era mejor de lo que había sido antes, la  
última vez que peleé contra él, hacía tanto tiempo. Me iba a  
hacer falta hasta mi última gota de fuerza para tener alguna  
oportunidad.

Lo segundo que debía agradecer era ya no practicar más el  
Todo Vale. Las Artes Marciales Todo Vale tienen su lugar, y en la  
época en que me pasaba el día entero practicando, podría haber  
vencido a Ryoga sin gran esfuerzo. Pero ahora, las complejidades  
de las combinaciones hubieran sido demasiado para mí. El Todo  
Vale, como el grueso de las artes marciales, se centra en la  
patada. Desde luego, para patear hacen falta las piernas, y  
estas se necesitan también para el equilibrio. Así, para evitar  
ese conflicto, se hace necesaria toda una serie de saltos,  
contorsiones, giros y contramaniobras, que reducen dicho arte  
marcial a casi un juego. Mi ejemplo preferido es la capoeira, que  
admite de frentón que los movimientos son injustificados, y que  
aquel arte marcial no es mucho más que una forma de baile exótico.

Nadie podría confundir el boxeo con un juego. La belleza está en  
la simplicidad: los pies son para el equilibrio, y las manos para  
atacar. ¿Para qué gastar tiempo y energía saltando por todos  
lados, cuando una sola combinación puede dejar a un tipo fuera de  
combate? En vez de practicar la voltereta doble hacia atrás, cómo  
sostenerse en una mano, el salto mortal, uno puede trabajar en la  
velocidad de las manos. El puñetazo conecta antes de que hasta  
el mejor entrenado de los artistas marciales lo pueda bloquear.

Al menos, eso es efectivo con la mayoría de los peleadores.  
En alguna época hubiera sido así con Ryoga. Pero este había  
mejorado, había entrenado hasta volverse una especie de máquina,  
y supe que con él iba a costar un poco más. Un poco.

--¡Apróntate a morir! --exclamaba sin cesar. Intentando  
intimidarme, me imagino, pero vaya uno a entender a Ryoga.  
Pegó el salto hacia adelante y me alcanzó con un par de patadas  
rápidas al pecho. Las recibí, di un paso, esperé, y devolví con un  
jab rápido. Ryoga se fue hacia atrás con el golpe. Se me vino  
encima otra vez con un puñetazo, que vi venir a un kilómetro, y  
eludí hacia un lado, flectando las rodillas en el último segundo  
para contestar con un derechazo a los riñones.

Cuando la mayoría de la gente pelea, es imposible decir a priori  
quién va a ganar. El que ponga más garra, tal vez, o el que haya  
comido como corresponde la noche anterior. Pero, al acumular  
experiencia, nada es sorpresa. El mejor peleador va a vencer al  
segundo mejor peleador, cada vez. Es más una cosa de pautas,  
de estrategias, de ver cómo el ritmo de un peleador se compara  
con el del otro. Y me gustaba el ritmo que esta pelea iba agarrando.  
Me movía, claro, adelante y atrás, para evitar sus ataques  
mastodónticos. Pero Ryoga literalmente rebotaba de pared en  
pared. Desperdiciaba energía mientras yo seguía plantado allí,  
esperando que viniera a mí. Yo esquivaba, bloqueaba, a veces  
recibía el puñetazo, y contestaba con golpes que sabía le hacían  
daño.

Ryoga no podía soportar mucho más castigo, y pude sentirlo.  
En cualquier pelea, hay un momento en que uno sabe que ha  
asestado suficientes golpes al cuerpo como para retardar al  
oponente. Y es hora de finiquitar las cosas, de entrar a rematar.  
Ryoga estaba cansado y, cuando se me acercó, no esperé a que  
él tirara el primer puñetazo. Lancé un jab rápido con la zurda,  
nada más para bajarle la guardia, de ahí lo seguí con mi _hook_ de  
derecha, un potente nudillazo. Intencionalmente, puse la guardia  
con el hombro derecho adelante. Por lo general en el boxeo uno  
pone por delante el izquierdo, para el jab rápido, menos potente.  
Pero yo quería seguir mi derechazo con un cruzado de zurda, y  
necesitaba dejar atrás el hombro izquierdo para ganar impulso  
considerable. Le asesté el cruzado, en pleno mentón, y me resultó  
evidente que Ryoga estaba un poco menos que consciente. Me di  
un segundo extra, di un paso atrás, y eché a volar el gancho más  
fuerte que he pegado en mi vida. Ryoga despegó del suelo, voló  
por la habitación, y aterrizó en la cocina, quebrando una mesa al  
caer. Le cayó agua encima, y volvió a convertirse en cerdo. Lo  
miré, con cautela.

--¿O sea que no se ha curado? --me pregunté en voz alta.

--No te hagas el sorprendido --dijo una voz que no necesitaba  
identificación. Akane. Continuó--: Ya sabes que no tenía la  
espada. --La miré. Tenía la pistola en la mano, como antes, sólo  
que ahora la apuntaba contra mí--. Ahora dime dónde está la  
espada.

--En mi cuarto --dije, sin vacilar. Miré a Akane--. ¿Por qué haces  
esto?

--Porque todo el tiempo que te has estado quejando de estar  
atrapado como mujer, él ha estado atrapado también... sólo que  
como cerdo. --Hizo un alto, y siguió--. Nos queríamos casar, antes  
que empezara a quedarse trabado. ¡Hoy es el primer día en que  
se pudo transformar desde el mes pasado!

Tragué saliva. No sólo odiaba el que ella me gritara mientras  
me apuntaba con una pistola, pero si Ryoga también se estaba  
quedando pegado... entonces tal vez no había solución. Caminé  
hasta el dormitorio, manteniendo los brazos a los costados. Quería  
dejarle claro a Akane que no iba a hacer nada engañoso.

--Está debajo de la cama --contesté.

--¿Debajo de la cama? --preguntó ella, curiosa--. Es la clave de  
tu cura, ¿y la guardas debajo de la cama?

No sabía de qué hablada esta mujer.

--Bueno, pues, ¿se me ocurrió que nadie iba a buscar allí?

Dejé la espada encima de la cama y me alejé. Manteniendo la  
pistola apuntada contra mí, ella tomó la espada. Desenvainándola,  
admiró brevemente las incrustaciones, y luego localizó una muesca  
con el dedo. Puso la gema en la muesca, y se acercó a Ryoga, que  
miraba como mareado todo lo que sucedía.

--Con esta gema en su sitio puesta --explicó ella, dramáticamente--.  
¡la vida de Ryoga como cerdo muere, y su vida de humano  
recomienza!

Ryoga seguía tirado, inmóvil. Akane hundió la espada en la  
pequeña panza del cerdo y ejecutó movimientos de rasgadura hacia  
los lados. No pasó nada. Al final, pudo verse que corría sangre.  
Akane dejó caer la espada y huyó del lugar, llorando.

**-o-**

¿Y qué puedo decir? Desde entonces, no he visto a ninguno de los  
Tendo, jamás he vuelto a siquiera saber de ellos, y no puedo decir  
que lo lamente. Le conté a Ukyo todo lo que pasó con Akane, pero  
no puede haberse enojado mucho, porque igual nos casamos unos  
meses después. Una boda sencilla, pero una luna de miel en  
grande, tal como me gusta a mí.

Nunca pude entender qué le pasó por la cabeza a Akane cuando  
abrió a Ryoga. Sabía que no había sido intencional. Ukyo razonaba,  
y a mí me sonaba bien, que había sido parte del testamento, parte  
de lo que yo no leí, alguna declaración de que el cristal y la  
espada, juntos, mataban al cuerpo de la maldición, haciendo que  
uno siguiera para siempre en su cuerpo real. Mis padres habían  
inventado ese embuste, ideado toda la estratagema, con la  
esperanza de que yo tomara el testamento al pie de la letra y  
me hiciera el seppuku. Dudo que yo hubiera llegado a caer con  
semejante artimaña, pero podía entender que alguien le hiciera  
caso, si la desesperación era suficiente. Y Akane estaba  
enamorada; ese plan de lunáticos inventado por mis padres fue la  
única esperanza de la que pudo aferrarse, de que su amor no se  
pasara el resto de su vida pegado como cerdo.

En lo que a mí respecta, las cosas no andan nada de mal.  
Casarse no es muy distinto de vivir cinco años con una persona,  
pero formaliza las cosas, hace que todo sea un poquito más  
estable. Eso no significa que no sienta una dicha profunda,  
cada día, cuando veo a Ukyo después de que ha estado ausente.  
A lo mejor somos tal para cual. Mi carrera en el modelaje  
despega sin que yo haga nada. Firmé un contrato para ser  
modelo exclusiva, y en consecuencia se me paga por dejar de  
hacer más sesiones de fotos... algo con lo cual estoy muy  
contento.

Imagino que toda esta historia giraba en torno a encontrar una  
cura, y es gracioso: Apenas una semana o algo así después de  
todo el desastre, entré una noche a la cocina. La luz de nuestro  
dormitorio estaba encendida y, no lo vi muy bien, pero casi pareció  
como si el cristalito me estuviera haciendo señas, brillando. Lo  
miré, y justo al lado del cristal había una lata de Vita Uno. Me  
la tomé, sin pensar. Al otro día, ya no estaba pegado como mujer.  
Me tomé una lata también a la noche siguiente, y desperté en la  
mañana todavía como hombre. Me limité a sonreír, y compré tantas  
latas de Vita Uno como cupieron en la despensa. No era una cura  
completa, y todavía tengo que evitar las piscinas y las duchas  
frías, pero me ha facilitado la vida, y ha posibilitado mi matrimonio.  
Y para ser bebida deportiva, de verdad que tiene un gusto bien rico.

**FIN**

**-o-**

Hace mucho que no escribía un fanfic, y espero que éste  
haya salido bien. ¡Gracias por leer! Fue un intento de imitar la  
literatura barata, esas novelas de kiosko de antes, y las primeras  
una o dos secciones fueron vagamente imitativas de _"Flight to  
Nowhere"_, de Charles William.

Si te gustó el relato, o tienes cualquier opinión, agradecería  
mucho una respuesta. Gracias.

McKinley

**Nota del traductor:**

En castellano, los boxeadores usan en su mayoría los términos  
ingleses para ciertos golpes, de modo que así han sido usados  
aquí. Un muy breve glosario:

_**Jab**_: Golpe en línea recta, corto y veloz, para mantener a raya al  
rival o acercarse para golpear con la otra mano.

_**Hook**_: Variante del gancho, aplicado al cuerpo, va de la cintura  
hacia arriba, buscando impactar el hígado. Puede ser aplicado  
también al mentón con una trayectoria ascendente oblicua.

**Cruzado o _Cross_**: Golpe dirigido al mentón y que va de izquierda  
a derecha o viceversa.

**Gancho o _Uppercut_**: Golpe que se dirige de abajo hacia arriba  
buscando el mentón del adversario.

McKinley Morganfield (seudónimo de Jeffrey Rutsch) desapareció de  
la escena del fanfiction alrededor de 1999. Este es el último trabajo  
firmado por él.


End file.
